sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Afra Jacinth
Name: Afra 'Scarecrow' Jacinth Gender: Female Age: 18.4 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Poetry, the Occult, Divination, Tarot, Palm Readings, worships Tiamat, video games, british television Appearance: Black googles, grey hoodie, big earphones and slate baggy pants, that's what you get of Afra Jacinth, a reclusive woman of 6'2" and no physical beauty. Her face is not easy on the eyes and is shaped substantially larger than her body. Due to this plus the thin bustless body, she has been described as looking like a lamppost or as her monkier is based off of, a scarecrow. Well, that, and she freaks the fuck out of people. In her left pocket is her iPod, which she listens to constantly so that the outside world won't bother her. She also does so that she can throughly concentrate on her decisions instead of other people's ramblings. The music played is a repeat between four bands: Scissor Sisters, Lordi, Smashing Pumpkins, and Nine Inch Nails. Biography: '''Afra never knew when she got into the occult and sorcery, nor how. As far as she has known, she just grew up with the all those promises of darkness and isolation. She doesn't mind it the very least, thanks to how she completely hates her fellow peers- scratch that, all americans, regardless of who they are like. Even her parents, though they try there best to please her. She never had any friends thanks to her mightier than thou personality, which she could care less about as well. The friends she has are people from Facebook and Deviantart, yet she still thinks they are idiots. Even with adults, she is viewed as creepy stuck up bitch. Her teachers, who they regret gets perfect grades in class, definitely more so see this trait of hers in the classes. At the same time, a lot of teachers notice that she has this 'why the fuck are you talking to me' look on her face as she views everything with a cold scan. She also takes solace in her divinations, mostly due to them being correct. Especially her most recent prediction, which happened a week ago. Her respect towards all things occult is seen as zealous by her parents, cemented by her constant animal sacrifices, which range from simple chockings to using the still beating blood of rabbits to make elaborate symbols. She believes that her goddess Tiamat will guide her through life with great wisdom. Even in this event, she knows that Tiamet will bestow on to her the luck and strength to win this competion at any cost. '''Advantages: Is incredibly stealthy, so can creep up on people. Very intelligent and calculating. Due to her egotistic and stoic personality, she has no qualms murdering her other teammates. Disadvantages: Her looks isn't going to win any loyalty on anyone. Neither will her egotistic drive to win. Just as it's an advantage, the fact that this girl is out to win by any cost would make her an easy target. Thanks to her earphones, she can't hear people sneak up on her. Designated Number: Female Student No. 52 The above biography is as written by Neuphim. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Maraviel Varella's decapitated head-in-a-cooler (partially decomposed) Conclusions: I got so excited for this girl's potential, and then...she gets a twisted version of a jack-in-the-box, but featuring a particularily fierce competitor from our last game. It seems to be a game that draws upon the nostalgia factor, especially what with B77 in the running...but I digress. If G52 can get her hands on any kind of a decent weapon, I'd predict big things from the social outcast who's too arrogant to believe she can lose. Game Evaluations Kills: 'None '''Killed by: 'Branca Braunstein 'Collected Weapons: '''Mariavel Varella's head in a cooler (issued weapon) '''Allies: 'Branca Braunstein 'Enemies: 'Branca Braunstein, James Trejo '''Mid-Game Evaluation: Afra Jacinth spent her first few days on the island wandering and listening to music. Eventually coming across the hospital, she decided to begin her game for real, removing Mariavel's head from the cooler and preparing herself to use it as a weapon. However before she could enter the building, the area was announced as a Danger Zone and she fled the scene. After a short time, she came to the storehouse, where Branca Braunstein and Olivia Swan were facing off. Waiting in the background to see what would happen, she was surprised to witness Olivia's brutal murder as Branca smashed in her face with the butt of her gun.Deciding that the big girl could turn out to be useful, Afra approached her with Mariavel's head and claimed to have killed the former contestant with her bare hands before offering to form a team with Branca. Initially wary of the idea, the now much-deluded Branca agreed when Afra offered to be her bodyguard and hastily demanded that Afra call her 'Princess Olivia' and hand over her food. Moments later, they were interrupted by Jimmy Trejo, who attempted to make a joke about only royalty getting food that unfortunately fell flat when Branca took it seriously and began to call him a hobo. Seeing an opportunity arise, Afra played on Branca's greed by reminding her that he might have food and asking to borrow Branca's gun. That proved to be the wrong decision. Angered by what she perceived as impudence from Afra, Branca attacked her, swinging the butt of her gun into the other girl's stomach. Seeing this as the obvious end to their teaming up, Afra began to insult her, but Branca reacted in an unexpected manner - flinging herself on the taller girl and violently biting her arm. As they tussled on the ground, Jimmy approached, and as Afra got the upper hand and was able to seize the gun, buried his axe in her shoulder. Branca, outraged at the interference, seized the gun once more and knocked Jimmy out with the butt. Turning to Afra and bringing the gun down on her face in a ghastly reproduction of Olivia's murder, she bludgeoned the taller girl to death. Post-Game Evaluation: Goddamn it, she had so much potential! What a killer this girl could have been...but no, she has to get taken out by a fat cow who thinks she's some rich chick and who accidentally kills herself because she never noticed the safety on the side of the gun. I'm starting to despair of kids these days. Ugh. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Afra, in chronological order. V3 *There's Only So Much ... *Blood, Sweat, and Tears Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Afra Jacinth. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students